


Королевский жираф

by Kollega, WTFDaleks2018



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDaleks2018/pseuds/WTFDaleks2018
Summary: Никогда не ходите на бенефисы незнакомых художников на чужих планетах, да еще и с Фордом Префектом!





	Королевский жираф

С самого начала Артур Дент считал, что добром эта непонятная авантюра не кончится. Конечно же, Форд Префект думал иначе. В конце концов, именно он и заварил всю эту кашу. Надо было остановить его еще у букмекера. Нет, тогда ничего бы не вышло, и по одной до крайности простой причине: на тот момент Артур понятия не имел, что именно задумал Форд. А ведь именно с букмекерской конторы вся история и начала набирать обороты.

Букмекерскую контору невозможно перепутать с баром или, например, с аптекой, даже на далекой и незнакомой планете, куда занес их очередной корабль — Артур сразу понял, куда именно привел их Форд. За стойкой сидел самый настоящий человек, только совершенно синий; увидев Артура, он лениво, не поднимая головы, махнул в сторону разноцветных табло и заученно пробубнил:

— Ставки на спорт, игры, религиозные мистерии, решения парламента Федерации и генератор случайных чисел, гарантированные выигрыши и утешительные призы, смертельных случаев не случалось уже…

Форд кашлянул, и букмекер моментально замолк. А ведь именно тогда стоило заподозрить неладное!

— Слушаю вас, сэр, — церемонно проговорил букмекер.

— Я возьму как всегда, — ответил Форд, словно это была закусочная. Протянув руку к терминалу, он что-то нажал, и терминал обреченно звякнул. Конечно, в тот момент Артуру звяканье показалось совершенно нормальным, но если подумать… 

— О! — сказал букмекер, хмуря отсутствующие брови. — Действительно? Восемнадцать, не шестнадцать? Десятичная система?

— Как всегда, — повторил Форд.

— Десять процентов будут вычтены из вашего потенциального выигрыша и направлены на строительство центра отдыха для престарелых сотрудников игровой индустрии.

— Обдираловка, — сказал Форд.

— Разумеется, сэр. Всегда рады видеть вас в нашем заведении.

Форд торопливо спрятал корешок в карман. Нужно было понять, что… впрочем, Артур уже думал об этом много раз. Сделанного, увы, не вернешь.

Снаружи, на шумной улице, он, перекрикивая щебет местных обитателей, то и дело задевавших их крыльями, спросил у Форда:

— Куда мы теперь?

— Куда? А! — Форд снова вытащил корешок, окинул его беглым взглядом и тут же спрятал, не дав Артуру и глазом на него взглянуть. — На бенефис одного весьма известного в галактике художника.

***

Во время жизни на Земле (о, давно потерянная родина!) Артур ни разу не удосужился посетить подобное событие и теперь не знал, нормально ли то, что он видит. В частности, тесный, больше похожий на длинный коридор зал, толпу желающих приобщиться к искусству — всех форм и расцветок, — а еще Форда со странно озабоченным выражением лица. Картины на стенах, если это, конечно, были они, оставались выключенными. Или закрытыми матовым стеклом. Артур никогда не интересовался искусством — абсолютно бессмысленное занятие. Конечно, он слышал о тех счастливчиках, которые покупали картины совершенно неизвестных художников и потом сколачивали на них состояние, после того, как художник умирал в нищете, но даже вероятность выиграть несколько миллионов фунтов в лотерею была гораздо выше. И вообще, такое увлечение казалось слишком богемным для приличного.

Народ вокруг громко загомонил, потом так же внезапно затих, и в этой мертвой тишине шепот Форда прозвучал до ужаса зловеще.

— …техники безопасности, — сказал он, оттесняя Артура к стенке. Надо сказать, остальные посетители сделали то же самое, освободив коридор посредине. — Не становись перед ним, не лезь на рожон, молчи, держись поближе к выходу и, когда я скажу бежать — беги что есть ног!

Последняя фраза прозвучала так, словно Форд ее свистнул из приключенческой книжки, ну или подслушал у кого-то авторитетного. Проще говоря, решил порисоваться перед провинциалом. Тогда Артур расслабился, и, как выяснилось позже, сделал это совершенно зря.

Из дальнего конца послышался отвратительно громкий, скрипучий и механический голос с командирскими интонациями. Артур даже пожалел о вавилонской рыбке, которая переводила все, что он слышал — казалось, немецкий язык был просто создан для такого голоса. Впрочем, по-немецки Артур знал всего несколько слов, вроде «Achtung!», «Halt!» или «Das hat nicht geschmeckt!» — и смысл последней фразы помнил очень смутно.

— Внимание! Я! Далек! Расти! Представляю! Выставку! Искусства! Далеков! Молчать! Слушать! Внимательно! Смотреть и восхищаться!

Артура оттеснили еще дальше от прохода, но он успел заметить медный купол с забавными лампочками по бокам, которые мигали при каждом слове, и глаз на длинном стебельке (Артур немедленно загордился своей догадливостью), горевший голубым светом.

— Это робот? — спросил он у Форда.

— Тс-с-с! — шикнул тот. — Не вздумай повторить это громче! Тут полным-полно его фанатов. Он киборг, это совсем другое.

Художник проплыл мимо них, направляясь в другой конец зала, и Артур наконец смог рассмотреть его хотя бы отчасти: перья, которые развесил перед его лицом какой-то пришелец, сильно закрывали обзор.

— А похож на большую медную перечницу.

— Тише! — проворчал кто-то сзади. — Здесь вам не фимиамония!

— Благотворительная! Распродажа! Начнется! Немедленно! Платите! Кто! Сколько! Может! За! Произведения! Искусства! Далеков! Все! Средства! Будут! Направлены! На! Восстановление! Родины! Далеков! Планеты! Скаро!

— Что мы вообще здесь делаем? — спросил Артур. Кажется, художник начал наконец показывать картины, потому что толпа подалась в сторону, и теперь сосед сунул свои перья прямо Артуру в нос.

— Доброе дело, — бросил Форд. Потом он ахнул и громко, отчетливо прошептал: — Фантастика! Настоящий шедевр!

— Внимание! Пока! Все! Картины! Не! Будут! Проданы! Выставка! Будет! Продолжаться! — чеканил художник, мигая лампочками. — Мое! Последнее! Произведение! Перед! Вами! Название! Королевский! Жираф!

— Гениально! Только посмотри на цвета! Симфония палеодеструктивизма! — продолжал Форд. — Любой музей с руками эту прелесть оторвет.

Артур отодвинул пернатого ценителя в сторону и наконец увидел картину, которую так расхваливал Форд. Краска бросилась ему в лицо. Некстати вспомнилась вогонская поэзия, которая, если подумать, оказалась вовсе не такой страшной. Гораздо приятнее, чем тот ужас на картине, висевшей на стене напротив них.

— Но это не жираф! — вырвалось у Артура. — Рисунок вообще ни на что не похож! Какие-то грязные пятна!

Форд наступил ему на ногу.

— Ты! Оцени! Картину! Немедленно! Платить! Платить! — бушевал художник где-то за пределом видимости.

— Какое невежество! Даже на твоей планете уже изобрели абстракционизм! — воскликнул Форд.

— Думаете, стоит приобрести? — спросил его пернатый инопланетянин, старательно игнорируя стоявшего рядом Артура.

— Я бы и сам купил, но потратился на ремонт корабля, — ответил Форд. — Такая жалость! Вещь для настоящего ценителя.

На миг у Артура мелькнула чудовищная мысль, что после этой выставки их поймают, обольют смолой и, может быть, даже обваляют в перьях. И их сосед ради такого случая пожертвует парочку своих.

— Теперь будь начеку, — еле слышно шепнул Форд. — Когда я скажу бежать…

Художник медленно подплывал все ближе. Толпа поспешно освобождала перед ним дорогу, и теперь Артур разглядел, что из его туловища, действительно напоминавшего перечницу, торчит еще и миксер. А во второй «руке», подозрительно похожей на вантуз, зажата панель платежного терминала, точь-в-точь такого, как в букмекерской конторе.

— Оплачивать! Ценить! Обожать! — командовал художник. Он вдруг остановился перед их пернатым собеседником, с механическим, стонущим шумом повернул купол.

— Пора линять! — выдохнул Форд. — Дверь слева от нас, за спиной!

— Ты! Недостаточно! Ценишь! Искусство! Далеков! Слишком! Мало! Средств! Для! Высокой! Оценки! Оскорбительно! Недопустимо! Уничтожить! УНИЧТОЖИТЬ!!!

Толпа хором ахнула, защебетала, застонала, зашипела на все голоса. Что-то засверкало, и свет, кажется, погас, но Форд уже тащил Артура прочь. У него даже оказался ключ от запасного выхода. Потом они мчались по коридорам, галереям, откуда-то прыгали, сворачивали то туда, то сюда.

Наконец Форд остановился — как раз в тот момент, когда у Артура совершенно закончился воздух в легких. Он открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но сумел только судорожно вдохнуть.

— Они успеют разбежаться, не беспокойся. В конце концов, они знали, на что идут, — ответил Форд, утирая лоб полотенцем. — А теперь нам пора к букмекеру. Надеюсь, Расти не слишком увлекся на этот раз. Девятнадцать пострадавших — и мы не увидим ни гроша.

***

— А теперь мы чего ждем? — поинтересовался Артур. На этой планете было полным-полно странных мест, но катакомбы? Что бы им делать в катакомбах? Хорошо еще, крыс здесь точно не водилось. После бенефиса колени Артура все еще дрожали, то и дело пытаясь подогнуться. Если бы он только знал…

— Не чего, а кого, — ответил Форд. — А вот и наш герой!

Со знакомым стонущим гулом из-за поворота показался вантуз, глаз, а за ними и весь остальной художник. Расти — так его называли. Он развернулся к ним, и Артур благоразумно спрятался за Фордом. Вдруг ему что-то не понравится. Художники — натуры нервные.

— Картины! Приносят! Слишком! Мало! — пожаловался Расти. — А ты! Много! Заработал! На! Ставке? Восемнадцать! Как! И! Договаривались!

— Десять процентов сняли букмекеры, — ответил Форд. Он протянул Расти платежный чип, один из двух, который им дали в конторе. Тот немедленно схватил его своим вантузом. — Кажется, они что-то заподозрили.

— Лишь! Бы! Не! Мешали! — сказал Расти. — Кто! Это! С! Тобой?

— Один мой приятель, человек. Он свой, не волнуйся.

— Своих! В! Нашем! Деле! Не! Бывает!

— Ну-ну, не кипятись.

— Вы правда собираете деньги на восстановление своей родной планеты? — спросил Артур, не рискнув, впрочем, высунуться из-за спины Форда. — Сочувствую. Мою планету тоже разрушили. Снесли, как забытую рухлядь.

— Прекрасная! Новость! Кто-то! Наконец! Сумел! Уничтожить! Землю! — с невежливой радостью сообщил Расти и странно закряхтел. Наверное, в его понимании это означало смех.

Все-таки юмор у инопланетян никуда не годился.

— Не расстраивай моего друга, — вмешался Форд. — До встречи в следующем сезоне. Попробуй нарисовать что-нибудь менее конкретное. Жираф тебе не слишком удался.

— Мое! Искусство! Совершенно! И! Выше! Понимания! Слаборазвитых! Видов! Прощай!

Набравшись храбрости, Артур выглянул из-за спины Форда. Расти укатился уже довольно далеко и собирался свернуть за угол.

— Вам не одиноко во Вселенной? — спросил Артур. — Все-таки присутствие сородичей…

Расти остановился, медленно развернулся. 

— Я! Ненавижу! Далеков! — сказал он. — Всех! Далеков! Необходимо! У-нич-то-жить!

Потом он скрылся в темноте. Форд молчал, и Артур тоже не решался подать голос. В катакомбах было жарко, по лицу градом катился пот — может, от духоты, а может, от облегчения.

— Ну что ж, теперь нам хватит денег на поход в ресторан, — сказал Форд. — Бывал в «У конца Вселенной»? Конечно, нет.

— С такой смертоносностью он мог бы просто кого-нибудь ограбить, — думая о своем, невпопад ответил Артур. — Почему картины? Зачем он их рисует??

— Понятия не имею. Наверное, из любви к искусству. Ну что, отправляемся дальше? — улыбнулся Форд и поправил сползшее с плеча полотенце. — Я голосую. Авось подхватит кто.


End file.
